culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Advent calendar
behind the 24th door, surrounded by other Advent, Christmas and Christian symbols]] An Advent calendar is a special calendar used to count or celebrate the days in anticipation of Christmas. Since the date of the first Sunday of Advent varies, falling between November 27 and December 3 inclusive, the Advent calendar usually begins on December 1, although many include the previous few days that are part of the season. The Advent calendar was first used by German Lutherans in the 19th and 20th centuries but is now ubiquitous among adherents of many Christian denominations. Design and use riding his sleigh]] Advent calendars range in theme, from sports to technology. They come in a multitude of forms, from a simple paper calendar with flaps covering each of the days to fabric pockets on a background scene to painted wooden boxes with cubby holes for small items. Many Advent calendars take the form of a large rectangular card with "windows", of which there are usually 24: one for each day of December leading up to and including Christmas Eve (December 24). Consecutive doors are opened every day leading up to Christmas, beginning on December 1. The calendar windows open to reveal an image, a poem, a portion of a story (such as the story of the Nativity of Jesus), or a small gift, such as a toy or a chocolate item. Often, each window has a Bible verse and Christian prayer printed on it, which Christians incorporate as part of their daily Advent devotions. Advent calendars may also have puzzles and games printed on their reverse side. The long-established British magazine Country Life incorporates an Advent calendar - which it describes as "our famous Advent calendar"For example, Country Life, 25 November 2015 - in its cover for the final issue of November. There are many variations of advent calendar, including social media advent calendars. Many towns have created living advent calendars. The Nordic Julekalender/Julkalender In Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway and Sweden there is also a tradition of having a so-called Julekalender (Swedish: Julkalender, Finnish: Joulukalenteri, Icelandic: Jóladagatal; the local word for a Yule – or Christmas – calendar, even though it actually is an Advent calendar) in the form of a television or radio show, starting on December 1 and ending on Christmas Eve (December 24). Such a show first aired on radio in 1957 in the form of the Swedish radio series Barnens adventskalender; the first televised show of the genre aired in 1960 in the form of the Swedish program Titteliture. The first julekalender aired in Denmark was Historier fra hele verden in 1962. The televised julkalender or julekalendar has now extended into the other Nordic countries; in Finland, for example, the show is called Joulukalenteri. Over the years, there have been several kinds of julekalender; some are directed at children, some at both children and adults, and some directed at adults alone. There is a Julkalender radio show in Sweden, which airs in the days leading up to Christmas. A classic example of a julekalender enjoyed by children (as well as adults, if purely for nostalgic reasons) is the 1979 Norwegian television show Jul i Skomakergata; another is the 1990 Icelandic television show Á baðkari til Betlehem. Image gallery File:Richard Ernst Kepler - Im Lande des Christkinds.jpg|Advent calendar from Im Lande des Christkinds. The windows contain Christmas poems. Images, from a cut-out sheet, were pasted over them. File:Marianne Schneegans Adventskalender.jpeg|A 1946 Advent calendar by File:Schloss Hellbrunn zur Adventszeit.jpg|The 24 windows of the front of Hellbrunn Palace used as an Advent calendar during the town's Christmas market. File:Adventkalender andrea.JPG|A home-made Advent calendar featuring presents File:2014-12 12 Adventskalender St. Elisabeth (Essen-Frohnhausen).jpg|An Advent calendar consisting of images that with dates on the inverse side File:Adventskalender im Bau.jpg|A home-made Advent calendar made from wood in the shape of a Christmas tree File:Advent_candle_1.jpg|Advent candle Adventskalender am Rathaus. Stollberg. IMG 0831WI.jpg|Advent Calendar at the city Hall Stollberg. File:A few hours too early (4267111411).jpg|Two girls try to open a massive Advent calendar at the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, Berlin. File:Adventskalender.JPG|Advent calendar with real living people See also * Advent wreath * Christingle References External links * [http://www.theatlantic.com/infocus/2012/11/2012-hubble-space-telescope-advent-calendar/100415/ Taylor, Alan. "2012 Hubble Space Telescope Advent Calendar", The Atlantic, November 30, 2012] Category:Christmas in Germany Category:German inventions Category:Christmas traditions Calendar Category:History of Lutheranism